


Beauty in tragedies

by Mixu



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixu/pseuds/Mixu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's beauty in some tragedies, it's what the best stories, the legends are made of. It's what both tried to tell themselves to make it bearable. One trying to keep optimistic while falling apart, the other just sitting in seeming apathy, a door separating them.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in tragedies

There's beauty in some tragedies, it's what the best stories, the legends are made of. It's what both tried to tell themselves to make it bearable. One trying to keep optimistic while falling apart, the other just sitting in seeming apathy, a door separating them. 

It was time. Damien had been living a dream, something he first assumed a nightmare. He didn't even realize he had the capacity to feel like that. That he, a soulless being, apparently posessed enough heart to fall for something so pure. 

Damien had been spending some time on land, attending high school just for shits and giggles to pass the time in this poor excuse for a town until the apocalypse was upon them. 

He didn't realize Pip might recognize him. He rarely forgot people, but mortals, to them he faded out in no time, at best leaving a sense of deja vu. But the blonde-haired boy had recognized him, remembered everything, and despite everything searched his company again. 

Damien had been furious, what was wrong with him? He had almost killed him once, why was he searching to befriend a demonic entity that Damien was? It had irked his nerves how Pip still believed there may be something good him in, didn't shy away despite his attempts to scare the other off with death threats. But he never went through with it. Because he could appreciate two things. He could appreciate pure evil, not half-assed assholery most mortals went by, and he could appreciate purity, something worthy of a challenge to corrupt. He had been sure Pip was more than corrupted by now, life was anything but kind to the boy. But he apparently wasn't. 

The kid was practically glowing each time Damien gave up and begrudgingly held the other in his company. He couldn't beyond of him understand what was his problem. Yet as Pip stood up to Damien with no fear of death in his eyes at the worst of times, not even hate, Damien found himself admiring the other. Impressed, definitely trying to figure him out. 

It wasn't long before he fell for the purity and the boy who embodied it. It was doomed for the start. It was the moment he felt more... human. He didn't itch to go back to Hell that bad. And for the first time, after centuries and more of impatience, he hoped the end would be held off to at least past Pip's lifetime. Heaven and Hell were to fight, good and evil, and he wanted Pip to have no part of it because he was bound to get slaughtered. 

They both cherished each other's company, finding refuge from the world in their own little bubble, in the apartment Damien had and took Pip to eventually. Kisses and touches that meant more than a lifetime were exchanged. Damien held back, dark secrets of fears murmured between the grey walls, Pip ensuring him that he doubted he'd be sent to Hell for doing something out of pure love. He knew Damien couldn't reciprocate the feeling as he felt it, but it didn't matter to Pip. The angelic boy wasn't selfish enough to stop loving him, even knowing they might be doomed. It despaired and fueled Damien all at once, knowing such purity was doomed to Hell already for not picking the right religion. He vowed to himself to find Pip once the boy's time came. But until then, he intended to stay by his side as long as his preordained fate allowed him. 

A nightmare had turned into a dream and his once wish, now turned fear, came true. Damien was summoned back to the underworld. It was time. As he had told Pip, the other had tears running down his pale cheeks, but still smiling in the excuse for a living room they had shared for the past months, saying he understood. The sight was torture to Damien, rushing to embrace Pip one last time, hushing patiently at the unbridled sobs the other finally released.

He begged Pip that whatever happens, that he wouldn't kill himself. Because those of suicide were meant to spend an unknowing amount of time, maybe centuries, maybe days, maybe eternity, in purgatory. And that was where Damien wouldn't be able to reach him no matter what happened. Pip promised him. They stood there in an embrace for what felt hours and only mere seconds all at once, savouring their last moment together, before Damien turned, closing the door on his crying lover who tried his best to give a smile, the shred of optimism only tormenting him further.

And so here they reside, separated by the barrier that signified their growing rift, Damien only hoping once the world engulfs in flames, that he would one day be able to reunite with Pip.

Fear of the nature of his angelic lover's end accompanied him day and night, during the preparations, during the march onto the surface, during his fateful battle - the reason he was even created for. 

What he didn't count on to fear was defeat, and his end along with it, leaving Pip waiting for a lover that won't come.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a certain mood due to my Spotify's shuffle today


End file.
